


Pineapple Covered Christmas

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bickering, Christmas Lights, Distractions, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions Freddie Hart, Ranting Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny shakes his head. “Pineapples don’t belong on a Christmas tree, Steven. I know Hawaii is obsessed with the fruit, but I think this is going a little too far.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on otpprompts (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/): A wrapping the lights around B instead of the tree while they giggle and kiss.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Danny and Steve are in a relationship. All of the Christmas decorations mentioned in this fic exist in the real world.

Danny and Steve are getting ready to decorate Steve’s Christmas tree. Steve just finished putting it together. Danny sighs as he opens the cardboard box with the Christmas lights.

Steve walks towards him. “What is it? Is something broken?”

Danny holds up a package of decorative lights that are shaped like pineapples. “Really, babe? Pineapples?”

Steve shrugs and takes the box from Danny’s hands. He starts to open the box. “What about it?”

Danny shakes his head. “Pineapples don’t belong on a Christmas tree, Steven. I know Hawaii is obsessed with the fruit, but I think this is going a little too far.”

Steve chuckles. “You should have seen how Freddie’s family used to decorate for the holidays. They were from Texas, and they had jalapeño shaped Christmas lights, a wreath with fake jalapeños, and tons of ornaments and figurines of cowboy Santa.” He grins fondly as he remembers the Hart family’s unusual approach to Christmas decor.

Danny rolls his eyes. “I never said Texans weren’t insane, but that doesn’t excuse this craziness.” He takes a long breath before he begins to rant. “Pineapples are fine in a fruit salad or a tropical cocktail, but they don’t belong on things like pizza. And they definitely don’t belong on Christmas trees.”

Steve starts to drape the Christmas lights over Danny’s shoulders. “Do pineapples belong on you, Danno?”

Danny’s mouth splutters for a few seconds before he manages to speak. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Just trying to determine something.” He loops the long strand of lights loosely over Danny’s chest and gently tugs him closer. He tilts his head and pretends to consider the image. “Yep, they definitely look better on you than on the tree.”

Danny opens his mouth to protest, but Steve leans down and captures his lips before he can say anything. Danny quickly shuts his eyes and returns the kiss eagerly.

Steve grins when he draws back. “Of course, everything looks good on you.”

Danny laughs, and Steve can’t resist kissing him again. He pecks Danny on the lips before he starts trailing light kisses over his jawline and neck.

Danny places his hands on Steve’s shoulders and smiles at him. “If you keep kissing me, we’re going to forget about the tree.”

“The tree can wait,” Steve decides. He leans in to kiss Danny on the lips again, and judging by the way Danny wraps his arms around his neck, Danny agrees with his decision. They don’t end up decorating the tree until much,  _much_  later.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/154475222995/pineapple-covered-christmas


End file.
